interstellardiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: Q the Chaos
__TOC__ Part 1 Captain's log: Stardate 57342.4, We have returned to Starbase 475 for minor repairs and to receive new orders. The astrometric data that was collected was highly praised by Starfleet command and my science team have all received commendations and my Chief Science Officer has been promoted to Lieutenant Commander for efficiency of operations in a crisis. “Ah James. Are you well?” Admiral Janeway queried. “Perfectly, and you?” Hernandez replied. “Never better.” Janeway walks over to the replicator “Coffee, black, hot.” She waits a moment while a flurry of light clears to reveal a steaming mug of her favourite beverage. “We have received word from Ambassador Neelix that he has a number of races wanting to join the Federation. Unfortunately, we need more than 11 minutes a day to start proceedings. We need you to position a communications station at the edge of Federation space to increase it by up to 2 hours.” “That should be fine.”Hernandez replied. “There's a logistical aspect as well captain. We have created the module that you will be taking so it fits segment gamma's slot.” “How will we be able to get past warp seven then?” “The station has detachable warp nacelles and runs off its own warp core. To give you a top speed of warp 9.975. Understood?” “Perfectly.” “Dismissed.” Hernandez walks out of Janeway's office and transports across to his ready room. He picks up a PADD with the orders on: *Dock with Station module at 1500 hours. *Depart Starbase 475 at 1800 hours. *Set course for Federation border. *Drop off module on stardate 57348.3 *Pick up new segment Gamma. *Return to Starbase 235. “I think I'll let Commander T'Zan handle this one.” Suddenly a voice came over the speakers. “T'Zan to Hernandez.” The Vulcan said “Come to the bridge please.” “On my way.” Hernandez tapped his combadge to end the conversation and picked up the PADD. “Captain, may I ask, what are those?” The Vulcan asked indicating the orders. “Admiral Janeway's orders.” he replied “I think I'll let you take charge of this mission Commander.” “Thank you Captain. May I have the PADD?” “Yes certainly. But remember, I'll be keeping a close eye on you!” he smiled as he handed over the PADD. “Indeed.” came the Vulcan's reply. “Lieutenant. Dock us with the module.” T'Zan ordered the young Vulcan. “Aye sir.” came the reply. Lieutenant Zalak's hands pressed some buttons on his panel and a joystick came out of a hatch. The Vulcan grasped the joystick with one hand and controlled the throttle with the other. Slowly the massive Prometheus class starship moved away from its own segment Gamma and towards the module. After what seemed like an age Zalak spoke up, “Above the module sir.” “Take us onto the module Mister Zalak.” After a brief moment there was a dull clang. “Lock us on Mister Jacobi.” “Clamps engaged.” There were whirring noises as the motors clamped the new module into position. “Interstellar to starbase 475. Permission to head out.” “Permission granted. Good luck.” “Thank you.” The channel closes, “Lieutenant take us out. Maneuvering thrusters until we clear the defence perimeter.” “Aye sir.” As the starship finally clears the defence perimeter T'Zan ordered “Lieutenant. Heading 239 mark 3. Maximum warp. Engage!” The ship elongates as it accelerates towards the speed of light and beyond to eventually become a pinprick in the distance. Part 2 First Officers Log: Stardate 57348.3, We are currently in the process of disengaging from the module and connecting it up to the other modules that other ships have brought in. The task should be completed in 30 minutes and we shall pick up the new segment Gamma from the inbuilt dock. '' “Mister Jacobi are we clear to proceed?” Commander T'Zan asked. “All segment gamma fully integrated. We are clear to head home.” came the reply. “Set a course for Starbase 235.” “Course laid in.” “Maximum Warp. Engage.” ''Captain's Log: Stardate 57348.5, Commander T'Zan has handled being in command for this mission very well so far. Now all we need to do is get home safely! “Commander, I'm picking up disruptor fire dead ahead!” Jacobi cautioned. “Klingon or Romulan?” Came the reply. “Both!” “Hail them.” “Channel open. On-screen now.” “This is Commander T'zan of the Federation...” “We Know who you are! You've written it all over your hull!” The Klingon said sarcastically.” “Be quiet Klingon!” The Romulan rebuked. “Gentlemen. Why have you been fighting?” The Vulcan queried. “That PetaQ invaded our territory!” “The Klingon invaded our territory!” “As far as we're concerned your violating both our territories!” The Klingon said. “Commander! Both of them are charging weapons!” “Red alert! All hands man your battle stations.” The bridge shakes as the first shots hit the shields. “Engage Multi-Vector Assault Mode.” “Separation in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... could not comply.” “Detail?” “Segment Beta/Gamma docking clamps could not be released.” The Vulcan taps his combadge: “Captain to the bridge. Return fire.” he taps his combadge again. “Bridge to Engineering. Proceed with plan Beta-7.” “Acknowledged.” Suddenly The shuttlebay doors opened and all the shuttlecraft (Piloted remotely piloted from the holodeck) took off and started to fire on the Enemy ships. There were so many of them, the Romulans and Kilngons didn't know what hit them!Gradually the shuttlecraft started to get destroyed, but not without taking down the Romulan ship. Unfortunately the Interstellar was in pretty bad shape. The captain rushed onto the bridge. “Report!” he bellowed. “A territory dispute captain.” “The ship can't take much more of this Captain!” said a concerned Jacobi. Suddenly a massive shockwave shook the bridge. “What was that!” “The Klingons launched 3 photon torpedoes at us at the same time!” “Warp core breach in 2 minutes.” droned the computer. “Jettison the core!” Captain James Hernandez shouted at his operations officer Arran Jacobi. “The mechanism's jammed.” “Why can't Starfleet provide a warp core jettison system that actually works when you need it!” Hernandez muttered under his breath. “Warp core breach in 1 minute and 45 seconds.” the computer droned again. “Try Multi-Vector Assault Mode.” The Captain suggested. “All warp cores breaching captain.” came the reply. “Warp core breach in 1 minute and 30 seconds.” “Put me on a ship wide channel.” “Aye sir” “This is the Captain. All hands to the escape pods! Abandon Ship! Repeat Abandon Ship!” The captain gave a solemn nod to Jacobi who knew to activate the escape pods. “Warp core breach in 1 minute 15 seconds.” “Escape pods fully loaded. Only the bridge crew remaining.” Captain James Hernandez slowly got up from his chair and spoke one word. “Dismissed.” All of the bridge crew solemnly left their stations and moved to the escape pod hatch at the side of the bridge. All except one. Arran Jacobi. “Mister Jacobi get into the escape pod. That is an order.” “Warp core breach in 1 minute.” “Have you heard the phrase 'The captain goes down with his ship'?” “Yes. But have you heard the phrase 'Never leave a friend behind'?” the Captain gave Jacobi a disappointed stare. Jacobi finally gave in, “Fine. You win. Have a nice death!” He said sarcastically. “Warp core breach in 45 seconds.” Hernandez walks over to the operations panel, taps a few buttons, and the computer drones: “Escape pod destination confirmed. Starbase 239. Escape pods sealing. Escape pod jettison in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... escape pods jettisoned.” There is a hiss as the air in the airlocks decompresses to let 250 escape pods fly away from the impending doom. “Warp core breach in 30 seconds.” To the lonely captain, the next twenty seconds went by relatively slowly until... “Warp core breach in 10 seconds... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...” Suddenly a mysterious being appeared in front of Hernandez and time stopped. “Ooh goody! A nice light show tonight!” he spoke. Part 3 The tall figure turned from looking at the viewscreen to looking at Captain Hernandez. “Did you cause all this? Q?” The Captain queried. “No, I'm on the hunt for my son. Have you seen him by any chance?” “Your SON?” “Yes my son. I take that as a no.” he sighed, “I take it that you will want your ship restored to prime condition.” “As a matter of fact, yes.” “Fine.” the Q snapped his fingers and the Klingon ship disappeared and then the Q snapped his fingers again and he was gone. “Warp Core breach averted.” The computer droned. The Captain rushed over to the operations station tapped the panel and said, “Escape pods, this is the captain speaking. Direct the pods back to the ship for re-docking.” After two minutes of silence there were 250 dull thuds and the sound of hundreds of airlocks re-compressing. The doors to the bridge escape pod hissed open. “Resume your stations. T'Zan, you're in command. Proceed to starbase 235 for new orders. Captain's Log: Stardate 57349.2 We are currently en-route to starbase 235 for re-fuelling and to receive new orders. Commander T'Zan has done a very good job in command and this will go down on his record. Links James Hernandez, T'Zan, Q, Arran Jacobi, Escape pod, USS Interstellar Chapter 2 Category:Volume 1